disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
If I Never Knew You
"If I Never Knew You" is a song by American recording artists Jon Secada and Shanice, from Disney's 1995 animated feature film, Pocahontas. The song was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Stephen Schwartz, and originally recorded by American singer Judy Kuhn in her film role as the singing voice of Pocahontas, and American actor Mel Gibson in his role as Captain John Smith. Shanice and Secada's version is heard during film's end credits, and was released on September 12, 1995 as the second most popular song from the film's soundtrack, after Vanessa Williams' pop rendition of the Academy Award-winning "Colors of the Wind". Lyrics John: If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious life can be And if I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you The missing part of me. In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you Shanice: If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real Never knowing I could feel A love so strong and true I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through Lost forever If I never knew you John: I thought our love would be so beautiful Shanice: Somehow we'd make the whole world bright John & Shanice: I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right Shanice: Oh if I never knew you John: There's no moment I regret Shanice: If I never felt this love John: Since the moment that we met Shanice: I would have no inkling of John: If our time has gone too fast Shanice: How precious life can be... John: I've lived at last... John & Shanice: I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the whole world bright Shanice: I thought our love would be so beautiful We'd turn the darkness into light John & Shanice: And still my heart is saying we were right John: We were right And if I never knew you Shanice: If I never knew you John: I'd have lived my whole life through Shanice: Empty as the sky John & Shanice: Never knowing why Lost forever If I never knew you See *If I Never Knew You (Movie Lyrics) Track listing ;US single #English Version #Spanish Version #Spanglish Version ;UK single #English Version #Mine Mine Mine - David Ogden Stiers, Mel Gibson and Chorus #Pocahontas Instrumental #The Story of Pocahontas Music videos *Clips of Pocahontas and John Smith *Filmed in New York City, the music video features Shanice and Secada performing the song with clips of Pocahontas being projected on buildings behind them. Chart positions Cover versions In 2001, it was covered by Michael Crawford and Sherie Rene Scott for The Disney Album. That same year, Angela Decicco and Bill Whitefield covered the song on the 2001 Christian/Gospel compilation album Our Heart Sings. In 2006, it was covered by The Cheetah Girls as part of DisneyMania 4 and released as a single. Hal Ketchum and Shelby Lynne recorded a version as part of The Best of Country Sing the Best of Disney. The song was also released as a Spanish single ("Si No Te Conociera," also performed by Jon Secada and Shanice). A Portuguese version was sung by Jon Secada and Daniela Mercury. The song was recently covered by Tiffany Thornton as part of DisneyMania 7 And the song was recently covered by Klara Natasztila recorded a version as part of Disney Chinder Vol 2. In Japan, a music box version was released on the 2008 album Disney in Orgel. The Cheetah Girls version "If I Never Knew You" was covered by The Cheetah Girls for the album, DisneyMania 4. It was released as a single and premiered on Radio Disney on April 2006. Music video The music video was released on Disney Channel in 2006. It features the girls pulling up at a club in a limo wearing white, sparkly dresses and then entering the club to perform the song on stage surrounded by a crowd. Scenes of the girls out on the dance floor dancing with some gentlemen are inter-cut throughout the video. Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Pocahontas Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Closing songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Prince songs